The Diary
by Mawee22
Summary: Hermione has recently sufferened through a close family members death. And only one person is there for her in time of need. Will the death of her cousin help her see what is really in front of her? HGRW please read and review. Thanks


The Diary

Chapter One: Ron's Room

_Wednesday, 16 June, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_As I flip back through these pages, looking at how my life has been, and how it is going… I truly realize how... I hate to sound like I am seeking attention, or am sounding depressed, but I can't help it. Ever since Allen died, I just haven't been the same. No one has. Allen brought life to places that had none and he was always there and always made you feel like the world was yours. Nothing could stop you between you and your dreams. Even if you had nothing! Even if there were no dreams to begin with! If you would even spend just a short ten minutes with him… it was like the only two people in the world were you and Allen. I loved him with all my heart. I still do, and I always will. He was my cousin, and he always will be in my heart. _

_Anyways, on a lighter, more cheerful note, Hogwarts starts again in just under a month. I will see Harry and Ron again, and I should be back to being myself any day now. I'm almost thinking about going to Ron's early, just for some extra comfort, but I don't know. I will write him later I suppose. And then Harry, but he is a bit more difficult to get a hold of because of the dreadful 'family' he is living with. Ron will just be easier to get a hold of._

_Mum and Dad have been having a rough time as well, but not nearly as hard as I have been having. Allen and I were as thick as thieves! We were the closest cousins in all of England, all of the world even! He even knew that I'm a witch! I never told anyone that, but I trusted him. Mum and Dad weren't upset that I told him, they knew how close we were. But only know… who is there to be close with?_

_Yours, Hermione A. Granger_

_P.S. I wrote to Ron, and he wrote back right away! I told him that it was an emergency and I really need a friend to be here for me. He said he would be more then happy to take me in for the remainder of the summer, and his parents thought the same thing. So I will be leaving in the morning. _

The next morning

"I'm ready Dad!" Hermione shouted as she ran back into the house, "All my things are in the car!" She added as she caught her breath. Her hair was messily tied up in a pony tail, and she was wearing a blue and grey zip up sweat shirt, and jeans that were tattered and torn.

"Alright sweet pee!" Her father shouted as he ran down the stairs to her, "Margot! Were on our way! Hermione can write you when she gets to Ronald's! We're running late!" Her father Phillip called to her mother as they ran out the front door and to the car.

"Thank you for letting me do this Dad, it really means a lot to me." Hermione said to her dad as they buckled up, "Sweet pee, you need this. What happened wasn't right; you need a friend at this time. And you have done everything to earn this, you have never disobeyed us, you are well hearted and kind." Her father then smiled and kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled and they were headed on there way to meet the Weasley's.

About twenty-three minutes had passed and Hermione was shaken awake by her loving father, "Hermione" He whispered, "Ron's here."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Ron smiling down at her, "Hello sleepy head." He said softly as he lightly laughed, "Are you ready to go? Your dad already put your stuff in the car."

"Yes, I am, just one second." Hermione politely said as she stood up, "Bye daddy, I will write to you and mum just when I get there." Hermione smiled as she gave her dad a hug.

"No my love, that's quite alright. You need time to clear your thoughts and relax. Have fun with Ronald, and write when it is a good time for you." Her father then smiled and drove away.

"Now I'm ready." Hermione smiled lightly as she walked closely next to Ron, over to the Weasley's car. Ron gave her a look of seriousness and lovingness, knowing something was seriously wrong… she never walked that close to him, they were touching.

In Ron's room

Ron and Hermione were sitting on Ron's bed, Hermione was sitting with her feet dangling above the ground, and Ron was half sitting half laying, facing the side of Hermione with his head on his pillows.

The room had been silent for five minutes.

"Hermione, please, what's wrong, your so close to me. You never act like this. And I know something is wrong, you said so in your letter, I want to be here for you, so please tell me, no matter how long it takes. I will wait, but please tell me." Ron said as he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, after moving a chunk of hair out of her eyes.

"The most horrible thing happened this summer… just after school got out. There was an accident, and…" Hermione began to say as she began crying, "My cousin Allen was killed, we were so close, thick as thieves. I know it sounds so stupid! And I sound depressed and pathetic! But Ron! He's gone! The last thing he said to me was a promise! A promise that he would always be there for me! That he would never leave! And the next day I get a call saying that he was killed! And Ron I…" She began but was unable to finish. She fell into Ron's arms and started weeping uncontrollably.

"Hermione, shh shh. It will be alright." Ron said quietly to her as she clung to him closer and closer with each weep.

"Ron I jus" She tried to say but was stopped by weeps that just couldn't seem to stop coming.

"Hush, love, hush… it's alright love." Ron comforted her, "I'm here; nothing can harm you while I'm around." He whispered then kissed the top of her head, "Hermione…" Ron whispered slowly as he closed his eyes and held her tighter.

"I just don't understand why it had to happen…" Hermione finally spoke out.

"What happened to him?" Ron asked her as he continued to hold her.

"They wouldn't tell me, they said it was too horrible to hear about, that it's better if I only knew he's dead." Hermione said as she controlled her crying, "And I will never see him again Ron. He is gone and he isn't coming back, ever…" She said as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to him closer.

"Hermione, what has happened, I know it hurts, but it can not come near to how much it hurts me to see you like this." Ron told her as he scooted her into more of a sitting position in his lap.

"Ron… I, what do you mean?" Hermione asked him as she looked up at him with wet red eyes, and a pale complexion.

"I only mean you are my friend, and I love you Hermione. I truly care about you. I hate seeing you in any kind of pain, and now seeing you like this, it kills me. I want you to always be happy and smiling. I know it's hard at times like this, trust me, but please love, know I am here for you and nothing can hurt you. I'll protect you, and comfort you through anything. I know you cared deeply for your cousin Allen, but that is in the past. You are lucky to have gotten close to him, you had something that not many people have, you were close with someone in your family. I know he was your mum's nephew, so I know it is hard on her as well. But Hermione, I love you, and please, just trust me with anything. I will help you and be here for you." Ron finished as he kissed her cheek then pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Ronald, and I know all of that, but it just isn't fair. I see people so close, and it wasn't even that. I want to have someone, someone close and who loves me, not just as a friend. Please Ron, I love you and Harry both, but I need someone who is in love with me, and I can be close with. That is what I miss; Allen and I were so close. He was like a brother I never had. We used to talk about when the two of us would marry. We'd joke about how we would sing children's song during the ceremony. But I suppose that is no longer and option, not even a joke anymore. And I don't want someone juts because of what Allen and I talked about. I have never been with anybody, and I see people all the time in love… I want to know what that's like. I know this is random and I sound like a pathetic romantic female, but Ron…" Hermione replied back to him and they continued to hold each other.

"I want that too Hermione." Ron interrupted her, "That's all I've ever wanted. To have someone care for me, as much as I care for them. But that can never happen because there is only one person I want. And only one person I have ever wanted." Ron explained to Hermione as he put one of his hands on the back of Hermione's neck.

"Ron…" Hermione started to say quietly.

"It's you Hermione, I love you with all my heart, all my soul, all my spirit… I love you. I carry you in my spirit, I pray for you more then I pray for myself, and if I am away from you for more then an hour, I can't stop thinking about you… you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and the smartest… I love you Hermione." Ron whispered as he inched his head towards Hermione's.

"I love you too" Hermione whispered slowly and quietly as there eyes closed, and there lips met with a warm and passionate kiss.

TBC


End file.
